


Home

by NerdyPanda3126



Series: Moments [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyPanda3126/pseuds/NerdyPanda3126
Summary: Marinette falls asleep after patrol while still transformed. Adrien purrs her back to sleep as Chat.aka an attempt to bounce around the entire love square in a single one shot
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Moments [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666048
Comments: 31
Kudos: 158





	Home

Adrien closed the door to Emma’s room as quietly as he could before stretching in the hallway. He felt a distinct pop in his mid-back and he sighed in relief as his arms dropped. She’d been restless lately, but Plagg was keeping her company. That always made her sleep a little more soundly. He stifled a chuckle at a memory of finding her one morning with her hand wrapped around the kwami of destruction. One of Plagg’s ears had been in her mouth and Plagg had been snoring softly next to her. Adrien swore Plagg had been smiling, as much as Plagg tried to deny it later. 

Adrien rolled his shoulder trying to relieve some of the ache from holding Emma. She was growing so fast. The first time he held her, she had barely been big enough to fit in the crook of his arm. It had only been six months, and now she liked to dig her toes into his ribs to get higher on his shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile. She was already so determined. Just like her mom. A deep yawn, ending in a groan, overtook him as he walked down the hall to his and Marinette's bedroom. He hoped he could get back to sleep himself. 

When he walked in the door, he paused and leaned against the doorframe. Marinette had snuck in the window after her patrol and was still transformed, on top of the covers, already fast asleep. She had developed a habit of sleeping on her side while she was pregnant with Emma. Adrien’s eyes followed the curve of her body from her hip as it dipped down to her waist and back up to her shoulders. The moonlight filtering in through the window pooled around her, bathing her in a pale spotlight. Her black hair was fanned across the pillow, still in her Ladybug ponytail. 

Switching to solo patrols had been hard on both of them. They had agreed, though, as soon as she found out. Adrien would take over patrols while she was pregnant. He knew it drove her crazy, too, watching him on the news, worrying about his safety, being unable to help. She had insisted, as soon as she was able, on rotating patrols instead. Then it was his turn to worry. On the one hand, Adrien knew she could handle herself out there. She had always been the more capable of the two of them, as much as she argued with him otherwise. But on the other, what if she needed him and he wasn’t there? 

Plagg floated up behind him to hover over his shoulder. Emma must be out for the night, then. Adrien shared a look with Plagg, inclining his head over to the bed. Plagg rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Adrien mimed that he would pay up later, and Plagg sighed in defeat. Adrien whispered to transform and prayed the wash of green light wouldn't wake Marinette.

He slipped into the bed behind her, wincing as the bed frame creaked under his weight. He scooted up close to her, mindful not to lay on her hair, and put his arm around her waist, burying his face in her neck. She smelled like the city, like the sweat of running on rooftops, mingled with her lavender shampoo. He clutched her tighter to him, letting the purr that was building in his chest rumble through him. He wanted her to know, even as she slept, that he was glad she was home safe. 

She stirred and laced her fingers through his before she turned her shoulder to face him. Her eyes were still bleary with sleep, but she smiled at him and brushed her nose against his. 

“Kitty,” she mumbled.

“Hey, Bugaboo,” he whispered back, “you forgot to take your spots off.” 

“Hmm?” She lifted her head to look down at her legs and sighed before she called for her detransformation. Tikki spun out of her earrings and kissed Marinette’s cheek lightly before flitting away to find the cookie stash. 

Marinette wiggled in his arms until she had turned to face him, nuzzling into his chest and slipping a hand into his open collar. Her fingers followed his collarbone and came to rest in the hollow of his shoulder, leaving a trail of goosebumps in their wake. She smiled as his purring started up again unbidden. 

She was asleep again in a matter of moments. She always did like his purring. He sighed and let himself relax into her. Having her tucked in his arms always made him feel like coming up for air after being underwater. Like he never realized how close he had been to drowning until she helped him breathe again. 

His eyelids were starting to feel heavy. He really shouldn’t sleep while he was transformed, as tempting as it was to keep purring for her until he drifted off. Marinette would wake up with the texture of his suit branded into her cheek. Not to mention how much camembert he’d owe Plagg for the accidental hours. He whispered to detransform. When Plagg appeared, he stuck his tongue out at Adrien snuggled up to Marinette, feigning disgust, before his eyes softened. Adrien knew he would never admit it, but Plagg was happy for him. Adrien nodded his thanks, and Plagg zipped away to follow Tikki. 

Marinette's breathing was deep and even. He found himself breathing with her, matching her subconscious rhythm. He always had. Since the day he met Ladybug, he had fallen into step with Marinette, as easy as this was now. 

He kissed the top of her head before he tangled his fingers in the long hair that was splayed behind her like dark rivulets on the pale sheets. This was where he had always belonged. With her, beside her. He sighed again and closed his eyes as the last of his tension left him. She was his home. 


End file.
